Unrequited Love
by JustASimpleAvidReader
Summary: What if the one you love turns their back on you? What if the world you knew starts falling apart? This is my first attempt in writing a story so kindly read and review.


**~Unrequited Love~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-Sama Ga Miteru or any of its characters because if I do, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it now, wouldn't I? :P**

**Chapter 1: The day the world started to fall apart**

**It was the **_**Yamayurikai's**_** Christmas party.**

Yumi had just asked Touko to be her souer, only to be downright rejected. After this, she ran to the comforting arms of Sachiko.

In Sachiko's welcoming arms, Yumi, for a moment, forgets the events that had taken place minutes before. She enjoys the feeling of being entangled within Sachiko's arms wishing they'd be forever like this. She was in such bliss to just stay there and be able to hug the person she cares so much about.

But she can't be with her like this. Not until she tells Sachiko, tell Sachiko the words she had been keeping inside the depths of her heart. The words she feared would break her relationship with her _onee-sama._

Then, a thought of Sachiko marrying Kashiwagi ran through her mind. The thought of her marrying and never actually finding out the real feelings of her _petite souer_ made her feel helpless for not being able to stand up for the one she truly cares about_. _

So with that in mind she begrudgingly breaks their embrace.

"Sachiko… There's something I must tell you." Yumi nervously spoke. She called Sachiko by her name and not _onee-sama_, thinking it was rather appropriate to do so at this time.

"Is there something wrong, Yumi?" Sachiko said, noticing how Yumi had referred to her as 'Sachiko' and not '_onee-sama_.' She watches Yumi, patiently waiting for an answer while her mind suddenly goes into turmoil as to what might have made Yumi to refer to her that way.

Yumi then bows her head down to try and avoid those piercing sapphire eyes that have come to haunt her in her dreams. She tries to gather up the courage to speak and profess her feelings.

Sachiko is bewildered by these weird actions of her _petite souer_. But before she could say anything, she hears Yumi speak in barely a whisper.

"Sachiko, we have always been together since you had taken me up as your _petite souer_. We've already gone a long way with our relationship as _souers_. But during the time we've spent together there has been a change in me. It's a change that deeply affects my feelings for you."

With her head still down, Yumi takes a pause letting Sachiko take her words in. After a few moments' silence, she continues.

"I have ALWAYS admired you. And I never quite believed that I was worthy of you…"

Sachiko opens her mouth and tries to say something to oppose to what Yumi has said but she was suddenly stopped by Yumi putting her finger on her lips to indicate her to stop.

Sachiko was surprised by the sudden contact but nevertheless, said nothing more.

"Please let me finish."

With a gulp and a sigh, Yumi then continues…

"I've always been grateful to have you as my _onee-sama. _And you know that I love you…What you don't know is the depth of that love I feel."

Yumi then looks up into Sachiko's both eyes to try and convey the feelings that have been welled up in heart for so long. She gazes at those beautiful piercing eyes with her own eyes full of emotion, emotions that have been getting harder to hide with each day that goes by.

"For the longest time, I have always admired everything about you. But during the course of time, my feelings have changed. Those feelings of admiration had evolved into something deeper. And I was afraid of acknowledging those feelings in fear of what you may think of me. But those feelings had become harder to control. Everytime I'm close to you I feel a strong urge to pull you real close to me and never let go. Even your simple touch feels intoxicating that it gets harder to breathe. I don't know when I've realized this… But I love you. Not as your _petite souer _but as someone special. I want to be the one by your side when you wake up and sleep at night."

"I want you, Sachiko. And if you'll have me, I'll have my forever to show you just how much you really mean to me."

During this whole time, Sachiko had been quiet. During the time Yumi was professing her undying love for her, she had been looking at Yumi's eyes, lost in those brown eyes that were depicting such strong emotions. And by the end of Yumi's speech, she had her eyes open wide in surprise.

She never would have believed that Yumi would love her in that way. She had always loved her _petite souer _in that way and she didn't think Yumi would feel the same way she did. She never felt so happy in her life. She didn't think Yumi could still make her happier than the way Yumi always did.

But she can't be happy. She still had her marriage with Kashiwagi and she wouldn't want to disappoint her grandfather and her parents.

It would always be that way, no matter what. She would follow her family's wishes even if it means sacrificing her happiness and the one she loves.

So instead of reciprocating Yumi's feelings, she locks up her emotions that might give away how she really feels. Then, she puts on her mask. A mask she had been using ever since she was a child. She wears her mask that kept her real emotions at bay.

She then turns to Yumi with a cold, expressionless face she had become accustomed to. And with all the willpower she could muster, she spoke.

"I'm already getting married to Kashiwagi, Yumi. You can't possibly think that I'd break off my engagement, didn't you?"

All the while, Sachiko's heart was breaking. In her mind, she kept apologizing to Yumi, praying to the heavens that she would understand. She lets her eyes gaze into Yumi's brown ones. And upon seeing Yumi in too much pain, Sachiko immediately turns her head away, in fear that her resolve might waver.

To say that Yumi was in pain was such an understatement. She can't help but let her tears fall after hearing those words she had been dreading so much to hear. She can't believe that her dream, her dream of finally being with her _onee-sama, _had finally shattered and can never happen again. Her legs were threatening to give way. It was as if the pain she felt was weighing her down and her legs were buckling from its pressure.

She then tries to speak so that she could finally go… Leave and go to a place where Sachiko's face wouldn't haunt her.

"I-I understand… I c-can't really force you to feel the same way, can't I?" Yumi tells Sachiko in between her sobs.

And with those words, Yumi turns around and runs away from the person who has stolen her heart.

Sachiko was looking at the retreating figure of Yumi. She never felt so miserable in her life. She was angry at herself for pushing away the one person who had truly made her happy.

And when Yumi was so far enough to hear her, she speaks those words Yumi desperately wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Yumi…"


End file.
